Los que se odian terminan amandose
by Walker Katou
Summary: Allen se entera que es San Valentín y decide regalarle algo a su amante, Kanda. Fic dedicado por San Valentín y tambien es el primero que publico - ONE-SHOT/Kanda x Allen


**Hola, este es el primer fic que subo! Agradecería mucho sus críticas.**

**Tuve esta idea por un concurso de fics de -Man al que entre en donde el tema era San Valentín.**

**Feliz 14 de febrero y espero que disfruten mi fic ^-^**

**Disclaimer: -Man y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a Katsura Hoshino**

Iba caminando por las calles de un pueblo de Francia tras haber terminado su misión. Había terminado antes de lo previsto. Había muy pocos akumas y la inocencia la encontró al haber roto una pintura mientras estaba peleando. La puerta del arca abría dentro de 2 horas así que decidió comprar algunas cosas. La misión era sencilla así que Allen fue enviado solo junto al inspector que tenía como deber vigilarlo. El albino pasó al lado de un grupo de chicos y pudo escuchar un poco de su conversación. –Falta poco para san Valentín, ¿Crees que reciba algo de ella?-. ¿San Valentín? ¡Cierto! Mañana era 14 de febrero. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Fue a una pastelería y compró dos cajas rojas con forma de corazón y adentro había bombones de chocolate rellenos con dulce de leche. Una para su amado amante y otro para él. Luego fue a una florería y compro un gran ramo de rosas. Allen iba caminando con un pequeño sonrojo mientras tarareaba una canción. –Walker, ¿desde cuando estas interesado en alguien?- dijo el inspector mirándolo interrogante por lo que había comprado – En San Valentín no solo se regala a alguien que te gusta, también a tus amigos. Mira esto es para vos- Allen metió la mano en la bolsa y saco una de las cajas y agarró dos rosas y se los entregó a Link.-Feliz San Valentín- le dijo mientras le daba una gran sonrisa. Link agarro los regalos del albino y coloco las rosas en el bolsillo que estaba en el lado izquierdo de su pecho. Todo sin dejar de mirarlo con su cara interrogante – Gracias por el gesto, pero por qué dos cajas- Allen se detuvo y empezó a sudar y se dio vuelta para mirarle nervioso al rubio –Eh…bueno…Y-yo…- empezó a tartamudear más nervioso y con un pequeño sonrojo que el otro noto.

-Es para tu amante, verdad?-  
-S-si- Su sonrojo se hizo más grande – N-No digas nada, por favor- dijo en un tono rogante.- Esta bien, no diré nada. Esa persona es Lenalee Lee, verdad?-

-Eh!? N-no… si saliera con ella no viviría mucho. Además el que me gusta es mucho más atractivo- dijo orgulloso mientras salía brillos a su alrededor. A Link le salía sudor al ver al albino tan orgulloso –"El". Estas diciendo que tu amante es hombre?- Allen volvió a detenerse y a sudar – S-Si…- Link se quedó pensando.-Crees que soy asqueroso, verdad?- Allen bajo la cabeza apenado-No, la verdad no tengo nada en contra del amor homosexual, pero sabes que eso es pecado, verdad?-cuestiono al otro. Allen levanto la cabeza feliz al escuchar que el rubio seguía pensando bien de él, después de todo, aunque el alemán tuviera de misión vigilarlo se habían convertido en algo parecido a amigos –S-si, lo sé, podrías mantener esto en secreto?-

-Está bien, no informare esto a los superiores–

-Muchas gracias, Link!- agradeció infantilmente mientras daba un pequeño salto de felicidad y seguía su camino, el otro solo suspiro por el acto infantil. –Con el chico que tienes más contacto es con Lavi, es él?-  
\- No es Lavi- dijo más tranquilo mientras soltaba una sonrisa – Entonces, quien es? No hay otro hombre con la que tengas mucho contacto- cuestiono con un toque de curiosidad

\- Estas muy curioso por saber, Link. Está bien, te diré pero tenes que guardarlo en secreto. M-mi amante es Kanda- le confesó mientras seguía caminando. – Kanda, hablas de Yu Kanda?- Link se sorprendió por aquella confesión – Cómo pueden ser amantes si ni se pueden ver- la voz de sorpresa del alemán iba aumentando  
\- Si, nos odiamos a muerte pero nunca escuchaste que los que se odian terminan amándose? Pues eso nos pasó a nosotros. Oh, ya llegamos a la iglesia, Link-  
\- Uhm…si- Link no se habia dado cuenta que habían llegado, aquella confesión lo habia dejado con la boca abierta aunque no lo demostraba en su llegar el rubio y el albino le dieron el código al sacerdote para abrir el arca y después de despedirse entraron. 

****######****

Ya era 14 de febrero. Timcanpy sacudía a Allen para que se despertada hasta que se cansó y le mordió la mejilla causando que el albino se despertada de inmediato – Tim, eso dolió- Allen se frotaba la mejilla mientras se quejaba por la agresión que había recibido de su golem. El albino se levantó después de ponerse las botas. – Buenos días, Link- le sonreía al rubio mientras este le devolvió el saludo. Fueron a los baños a lavarse los dientes y a peinarse, cuando terminaron volvieron a la habitación del albino –Hmm…Link- llamo al rubio un poco nervioso – Que pasa, Walker?-  
-Bueno, podrías esperarme en la cafetería mientras voy con Kanda?- dijo con las manos unidas en señal de súplica- Diez minutos, Walker- dijo el rubio mientras abría la puerta para dirigirse al comedor – Muchas gracias, Link- El rubio después de escuchar sus agradecimientos cerró la puerta. Allen agarro las flores y los chocolates y se dirigió hacia afuera. Caminaba por el pasillo mientras rezaba para no cruzarse con nadie. Estaba a cuatro habitaciones para llegar a su destino cuando vio la espalda de su querido amante. Empezó a caminar rápido para poder tirarse encima. 

****#####****

Se puso las botas para después abrocharse la camisa blanca, se ató su largo cabello y salió para ir a desayunar. Sintió que alguien venia prácticamente corriendo atrás de él pero lo ignoro hasta sentir una mano sobre su hombro. El que se haya atrevido a tocarle estaba más que perdido porque estaba de muy mal humor. Se dio la vuelta con el ceño más que fruncido listo para decapitar al que se atrevió a tocarle pero eso no pudo pasar porque unos labios habían hecho contacto con los suyos. Era el moyashi. Así que lo agarro de la cintura para continuar el beso y hacerlo más profundo. Había abierto la boca para permitir que el menor entre con su lengua. Le dejo llevar el control del beso por unos momentos para después ser el quien controlara ese apasionado beso. Por alguna razón los besos del menor le encantaban y mejoraban su humor. Vio que el menor tenía un ramo de flores y una caja con forma de corazón en las manos. Se separó lentamente para recibir oxígeno. Se formó un hilo de saliva al separase y pudo ver al menor sonrojado. Le dio un beso corto para después preguntarle – Qué es todo eso- interrogo mientras señalaba la caja y el ramo. Allen dibujo una sonrisa – Es para vos- Kanda empezó a reír –Desde cuando sos tan romántico, Moyashi?- dijo con una voz muy burlona –Es Allen, Bakanda. Me esfuerzo y gasto mi escaso dinero en vos solo para recibir burlas.- La sonrisa de Allen fue remplazada por una mueca de enfado. Le entrego el ramo y los chocolates. Su sonrisa volvió y se acercó de nuevo al mayor encajándole un beso en los labios. Se separó y se acercó al oído del azabache – Esta noche paso por mi regalo- susurro con una voz sensual. Kanda sonrió y se acercó al oído y le lamio el lóbulo para después decirle con el mismo tono que uso el menor –Anda preparándote, Moyashi- Se separaron y Kanda tenia las intenciones con seguir pero Allen lo detuvo – Link me dijo que solo me daba 10 minutos. Me voy- dijo mientras se alejaba con un notorio sonrojo. Kanda sonrió. Estúpido Moyashi, se sonroja con algo que el empezó. Se dirigía a su habitación para dejar los regalos que su Moyashi le había dado hasta que escucho una voz que odiaba llamándolo.- Yu-chan!- Era Lavi, que venía corriendo con su típica sonrisa de idiota hacia él. Mierda, tenía las rosas y los chocolates que el chiquillo le había dado. El conejo lo molestaría todo el día con eso. Tarde, ya tenía al pelirrojo abrazándole por la espalda- Oh! Yu-chan, tenes un pretendiente o acaso eso es para mí?- dijo con su mas que típica voz cariñosa mientras refregaba su cara con la suya.- Soltame, maldito conejo- lo amenazo ya con el buen humor que le había devuelto el chiquillo por los suelos.- No te enojes, Yu-chan- lo soltó – y bien, quien fue el que te dio eso?- interrogo con su voz curiosa pero sin sacar su enorme sonrisa- Che, no te importa, conejo- siguió caminando tratando de ignorar todas las suplicas del conejo para que le conteste. A unos pasos de su habitación escuchó otra voz llamándolo, esta vez, una voz femenina. –Lavi, Kanda, van al comedor?- Era Lenalee, genial. Ahora ella y el conejo estarían todo el día hablando de su "pretendiente". –Lena, justo a tiempo, Yu-chan recibió flores y chocolate por San Valentín- San Valentín? Por eso el Moyashi le había dado chocolates y rosas. Sonrió por dentro. Estúpido Moyashi, esta noche iba a dejarlo sin caminar por días-. No pudo seguir pensando en el moyashi porque la voz ruidosa de la china lo saco de sus pensamientos- Un pretendiente?, quien es, Kanda?- la china lucia muy feliz y curiosa por saber el nombre del loco que pudo haberse enamorado de un antisocial como él.- Che, no tengo por qué responder- Por fin llego a su habitación. Trató de cerrarles la puerta en la cara pero entraron muy rápido. Así que solo lanzo las rosas y los chocolates a su cama y salió lo más rápido que pudo con esperanzas de que no lo siguieran pero la peliverde y el pelirrojo ya estaban a su lado haciendo mas preguntas. Sonrió ignorando a las dos personas que tenía al lado. Estúpido Moyashi, esta noche haria que tu regalo no valga nada. 

****#####****

Ya era de noche, todos estaban durmiendo en la orden excepto dos personas, Kanda y Allen. El albino se levantó con mucho cuidado de su cama para no despertar al inspector. Abrio la puerta con mucha delicadeza y salió. Llego a la puerta del azabache y la toco. Unos momentos después la puerta se abrió y fue jalado hacia adentro por Kanda, chocando contra su cuerpo. El japonés cerró la puerta, tomo la barbilla del albino y lo beso metiendo su lengua dentro de la boca del albino empezando un juego con sus lenguas. Cuando quedaron sin aire se separaron. Tiro al inglés a la cama y se puso encima de él.- Estas muy desesperado por hacerlo, Bakanda. Ni tuve tiempo para entrar - sonrió burlonamente – Por tu culpa el conejo y la mujer esa estuvieron todo el día tratando de saber el nombre del que me regalo los chocolates y las rosas. Te hare pagar con tu cuerpo, maldito Moyashi-. Le dio otro beso – Es Allen, maldito retardado- dijo entre gemidos por la falta de aire luego hubo otro beso más largo que el otro

\- Enano- Le insulto para luego empezar a desabotonar la camisa del inglés. -afeminado- Le devolvió el insulto mientras le sacaba el listón del cabello al otro

-Che, te odio, Moyashi- Se defendió mientras desabrochaba el pantalón del inglés para luego acercarse y besarle en un beso lento y suave que fue terminado cuando Allen se separó - Yo también te odio, Bakanda…-

Fin

**Notas finales:**

**Muchas gracias por leer, espero que haya sido de su agrado y esperemos volvernos a ver en otra historia en la que ya estoy trabajando **


End file.
